Neville Longbottom and the Return of the Dark Mark
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: So this is what would've happened if Voldemort had chosen Neville and not Harry. I know there are a lot of stories like this, but i hope you choose mine to read and review.
1. Prologue

So this is what would've happened if Voldemort had chosen Neville and not Harry. Neville still lives with his grandmother, his parents having died. Harry lives with Sirius, who was never put in Askaban because Peter Pettigrew never betrayed his parents, and Sirius and Peter never had their throw down.

Prologue

His letter had come, as he knew it would. And as he look down at the read wax seal, he couldn't bare to open it. Wouldn't school just be the same as home life. People congratulating him on his defeat of the dark lord, though he had been just a baby. People sympathetic about this parents, but they had no idea what he felt.

"Neville!" His grandmother yelled. "Neville we've got to get you a wand, new robes, a cauldron and your books. HURRY."

Neville grabbed his knack sack and paraded out. He hated public appearances, and this was no exception. As he walked towards the fireplace, his thigh hit the coffee table he was passing. Cursing under his breath, Neville grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" He spoke clearly, but grumpily. The fire around him rose in greens and blues. Then he was in the shopping square in London. Wizards in long robes and witches in pointed hats pushed their way through the condensed crowd. Then as he knew it would, it happened.

"Neville Longbottom!" Someone yelled. "Look, it's Neville Longbottom!" People turned from their shopping to stare at him, to stare at the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Harry

"Thanks mom, I got my letter yesterday. Sirius is really excited. Harry was hugging his mother, he'd been excited for this weekly visit. It was his birthday, he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter, and the healer's at St. Mungos said that James and Lily Potter were showing progress. They could now speak real words, though they were still unable to connect them into sentences.

"Harry." James Potter stared in delight at his son. "Harry… visit… good"

"Hi, Dad. How are you?" Harry smiled, though it always killed him inside when his parents couldn't communicate right. They had the speech skills of a three year old.

"Good." James replied, happily.

"How… you?" Lily asked.

"Great mom, really. Sirius is going to take me to Diagon Alley after I leave here! I'm going to get a wand. And he promised me a broomstick, I'll be a seeker just like you, Dad."

James seemed to think about this for a second, making a connection to Harry's words. "Snitch." He said excitedly.

"Yah!" Harry was equally excited that his father had understood. "Quidditch." Then Sirius walked, holding a muffin for Harry in one hand and a butterbeer in the other.

"Hey, Prongs." Sirius smiled and handed the muffin to Harry.

"Pad…Foot." James grinned ear to ear. He obviously knew that he was on a role. Sirius looked surprised and eager to help his best friend remember.

"Who else?" Sirius asked him.

James looked at his feet for a minute, then sprang up. "Moody, Worm…." He could not find the end of the last name in mind.

"Tail. It's Wormtail. But that's really good James." Sirius was leaning against the wall. "Peter didn't deserve a name anyway!"

"Wormtail." James repeated. "Peter."

"Severus." Lily said, out of the blue. James remembering his past, had Lily recalling her own. "Sev." She whined.

"Has a man named Severus Snape visited her?" Sirius whispered to the healer, who was bringing James's and Lily's lunch. "Greasy hair, big noise, bat like bloke." The healer shook his head.

"I'll tell him to come, or better yet, Harry can when he's in potions class." Sirius told Lily.

"Of course I will, mum." Though Harry was confused and had no idea who Severus was, he was happy to make his mom happy. And he could always ask Sirius later.

The healer than turned to Harry, "Visiting time is up, Mr. Potter. Will you be coming back soon?"

"Yah." He said to his mom and dad. I'll be back before I go to school. Bye Mom, bye dad." He kissed his parents on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love." Lily sighed thinking of her next words. "You… Too." She smiled warmly. While James seemed to think as well.

"Bye." James said to his son, as two of the most important people in his life vanished into the hallway.

Harry, happy as he was at seeing his parents, was practically bouncing off the wall at the prospect of a wand. His own wand! The time it took for Harry and his godfather to get to Ollivander's Wand Shop was almost unbearable for him.

"You would think they were giving away free cases of chocolate frogs, how excited you are." Sirius laughed.

Harry tugged his godfather's sleeve. "And you would think that someone who is half dog could walk faster." He retorted. Sirius roared louder. Then suddenly, Harry saw a commotion in front of him. "What's happening up there?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, Harry." Sirius stranded his neck, since while he was tall, Sirius was no match for the height of some of the other witches and wizards. "Lets go see." Sirius pulled Harry through the crowd, pushing others out of the way.

"Excuse me, sorry, ouch, excuse us." Harry muttered his apologies to the people he passed as Sirius dragged him along. Then the cause of the commotion was in sight. "It's Neville Longbottom. Look at his scar!" Harry was excited, because throughout London and the entire wizarding world Neville Longbottom was a celebrity. "You know, I'll be going to school with him!" Harry bragged to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 2: Ollivander's

Chapter 2: Ollivander's

Neville muttered under his breath, as he shooed people away. Behind him, his grandmother lectured him on good manners.

"You ought to be grateful. You're a celebrity, and all you do is wave away your admirers! You're ungrateful, and you don't deserve the attention!" She told Neville.

Neville scowled. "I know I don't deserve it! Nor do I like it! My parents deserve it, but I'm stuck with it! You think I'm UNGRATEFUL! There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about what would have happened if my mom hadn't given her life to save mine!" Neville yelled, concentrating all his anger at his grandmother. "Lets just get this over with!" He stomped into the wand shop.

The white- haired man behind the counter was fussing over a wand, but as soon as he say Neville he stopped and stared. They always stop and stare. "Um… I looking for a w…." Neville started and Ollivander chuckled.

"I know why you're here, Mr. Longbottom." Ollivander waved his wand, summoning a long, brown box. "Try this." Ollivander opened the box and handed Neville a dark colored wand. "Give it a flick." Neville waved the wand as Ollivander had done, and a near by ink bottle shattered.

"Be careful!" Neville's grandmother barked.

"Sorry." Neville mumbled, and he placed the wand carefully on the counter. "Is there another one?"

"Another one! My dear boy, I have hundreds… thousands of wands. We could be here all year before we find the perfect wand!"

"Uh. Okay." Neville sighed as Ollivander summoned another wand. He waved this wand fast, and winced as a couple boxes fell of a nearby self.

"Not that one." Ollivander then summoned another wand, but he did not hand it to Neville. "I wonder." Ollivander whispered. He then handed it to Neville. The second Neville held the wand, it gave off a golden glow. "Curious. Very curious."

"Excuse me, but what's curious?" Neville now felt curious himself.

"This wand has a phoenix feather core. The phoenix who gave a feather for this wand, gave one other feather. And that feather is in the wand that gave you that scar." Ollivander's finger brushed the lightening scar on Neville's forehead. "You see, You Know Who's wand is a brother to this one."

Neville shuttered, suddenly threatened by the wand. While his grandmother gasped.

"I don't want it." Neville put the wand down on the counter. "It's brother killed my parents. I don't want it!" He almost yelled.

"But Mr. Longbottom, the wand chooses the wizard. You may never find another wand that works as well for you as this on does." Ollivander looked disappointed in Neville.

"Fine!" Neville snapped. He grabbed the wand and stomped out muttering under his breathe. He exited in a similar fashion as he had entered. As he left, he passed a boy his age. The boy had messy, black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses.

**A/N: Thanks to Messers moony and pad foot for liking my story, and adding it to their favorites list. But I won't put up the next chapter unless someone reviews it! **


	4. Chapter 3: Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾

The day of September 1st rolled around, as it did each year and, there was an unusual crowd at Kings Cross station. More specifically, between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry, who was still excited about school, had become nervous in the days that lead up to September 1st. He worried about friends, his house, his classes. He was scared to leave Sirius and sad to leave his parents. But most of all he was thrilled to go to Hogwarts.

Neville, on the other hand, could've cared less. Hogwarts would mean more fans. More people who want to be his friends. More people that wanted something of him. He walked on to Platform 9 ¾, like he owned it.

"Are you ready?" Sirius looked at his godson with joy. "Look." He pointed to a large family of red heads. "That's Molly Weasley, her brothers Fabian and Gideon were in the Order. You know, I think she has a son your age. Though there are so many of them, who really knows?"

Sirius steered Harry towards the family. "Hi Molly." Sirius gave the woman a warm smile.

"Oh, Sirius. I see you have Harry with you. You know my Ron is starting school today too." She pointed to the youngest of the boys. And then to Harry she said, "You look just like your father, except your eyes…"

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry finished. He heard it all the time.

"I guess you hear it all the time." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Then to her sons, "Fred go help Ronald with his trunk!"

One of the identical boys yelled back, "I'm not Fred!" He then pointed to the other identical boy.

"Sorry, George." Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed.

"Just pulling your leg, I'm Fred, really." The first boy said.

"Cut it out!" And to Harry she smiled, "go, Ron's looking for a friend too." Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry towards Ron.

"Hi." Harry said, shyly.

"Hey" Ron returned a similar shy greeting.

"I'm Harry"

"Ron." They shook hands. And then Ron tried to make conversation. "What house are you going to be in?"

"Gryffindor, I reckon. It's where my parents were. Where dwell the brave at heart."

"Yah, my whole families been in Gryffindor." Ron smiled. "If I'm not, I figure I'll be disowned." Harry laughed. The train then started to puff smoke onto the platform.

"We better go." Harry then ran back to Sirius. "Bye" He hugged Sirius, tightly. Then, pulling himself away, he ran back to Ron. "Come on." Harry pulled his new best friend onto the train.

Together, they searched for an empty compartment. When this proved impossible, they settled for a compartment with just one girl. The girl had puffy, brown hair and was already wearing her school robes.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead." The girl smiled.

"Harry Potter." Harry put out his hand.

"Hermione Granger." She said as she shook it. Then turning to Ron she said, "And you are?"

"Ronald Weasley." Ron put his out as well, and Hermione shook it. Then Hermione turned back to her book.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"A History of Magic, by Batilda Bagshot." She answered, not bothering to look up from it.

"Oh I got that book." Ron said. "Why are reading it already?"

"This is the second time I've read it." Hermione said, matter of factly.

"Why?" Ron asked, like this was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. But Herminoe didn't have a chance to answer, because just then the compartment door opened. It was Neville Longbottom! As Ron pointed out a second later.

"Blimey, your Neville Longbottom!" Ron said excitedly. "Do you really have that scare?"

"Yah." Neville was grumpy, and he lifted his bangs to show a lightening shaped scar across his forehead. "Can I hang here for a second." He pointed behind him at a group of girls who were asking him for his autograph.

"Sure." Harry welcomed Neville.

**A/N: Thank you to Bluerock 7 for my first review! Hope you like this chapter, sorry if you don't. Please review if you like, don't like, have suggestions, or ideas. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Neville slumped down beside the girl, while the two boys stared. He growled under his breath.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" He snapped. This was a phrase Neville had picked up from watching muggle TV. Ron, however, took the expression literately.

"My mom didn't pack me a camera, not in the budget." Ron whined.

"It's an expression, Ron!" Hermione laughed. All three boys could tell that Hermione was a know it all.

"Oh." Ron muttered as Harry roared with laughter. Neville looked uncomfortable. Hermione, noticing this, tried to make friendly conversation.

"We're so rude, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

Neville shook their hands, "Neville Longbottom."

"We know!" Ron smiled excitedly.

"Do you know any spells yet?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't even gotten to school yet!" Ron shook his head at Hermione.

"Well I learned the repair spell and a disarming spell." Hermione said in her "I know it all" voice.

"Show me!" Neville was suddenly warmer and eager to learn. He had, for the time being, forgotten all else. Neville was just a normal 11 eleven year old boy.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "But what's broken?" She asked. Ron them grabbed Harry's glasses and snapped them in half.

"HEY!" Harry tried to snatch them from him, but he held them out of his reach.

"Sorry, man. I want to see this!" Ron apologized, still holding Harry's glasses out. Neville laughed, as Ron handed the glasses to Hermione.

She pointed her wand at them. "Repairo!" She was concentrated on them for a second and them the two halves mended themselves.

Neville and Ron clapped, while Harry muttered a quick "Thanks" to Hermione before pushes the glasses up his nose. He blinked a couple times.

"Where'd you learn that?" Neville wore a grin, the likes of which Harry had never seen. It looked as though Neville had just discovered that his mouth could curl up that way, and he was eager to continue the new skill.

"A History of Magic, by Batilda Bagshot. She does an entire chapter on the history of the spell." Ron made a snoring noise.

"Laugh, as you wish, but O.W.L.S are in five years, and we should all start preparing know!" She smiled as she spoke, giving the ok to burst into hysterics. Hermione wiped her eyes, which had begun to tear from laughter.

"So where are you planning to go, if you've got the choice?" Harry asked the group.

"Go?" Neville looked questioningly at Harry. But Hermione answered first.

"Your house."

Truthfully, Neville hadn't thought much about it. He had been dreading this day for long, he'd never quite though about what would happen when it came.

"All my families been in Gryffindor. I wonder how they'd react if I wasn't." Ron trailed off a bit at the end.

"I'd want to be in Gryffindor too. Like my parents, and godfather." Harry was also sentimental.

"Well I think Ravenclaw is for me. Where those of wit and learning, always find their kind." Hermione quoted.

Neville though about this silently. Certainly he would not be in Hufflepuff, for he was neither patient nor loyal. And well Ravenclaw…. Neville had never been any good at the muggle schooling that Grandmother had made him learn. And Slytherin, but this was a defiant no. Neville was about as sly and sneaky as a large parrot. Then there was Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave at heart. But was he brave?


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat screamed, as a small blonde girl stands up and walks towards the cheering table. Harry shook with fear. Hermione's name is called.

"Hermione Granger." The mid- aged witch announces.

"Hmmm. I see you're cunning and smart, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. But I see the bravery and friendship in you…. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table claps. A few people later Ron is called. The hat is placed on his head and the sorting laughs.

"Ah. Another Weasley. I know just where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!" Relief floods Ron's face. He joins Hermione, his siblings and the group of cheering Gryffindors.

The witch on stage looks down at the parchment in her hand again and reads, "Draco Malfoy."

A small, blonde boy struts to the stool. The second the hat is anywhere near his head it yells "SLYTHERIN!" as if it's afraid no one will hear it and place it on Malfoy's head anyway.

Then she looks at the parchment again. "Harry Potter." Scared, Harry makes his way to the front of the Great Hall.

I hat is cold, and he can feel it vibrating as it speaks. "Hmmm. Very interesting. There is bravery, but you are also cunning."

"Not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin." Harry thought.

"Not, Slytherin, huh?" The hat cooed. "Well then it must be Gryffindor!" Harry smiled and joined Ron and Hermione. They looked eagerly at the witch as she read the next name.

"Neville Longbottom." She announced. Students buzzed in recognition at the name.

The hat looked excited. The hat was slowly placed on Neville's head. The entire hall held their breath.

"You're hostel, but friendly. Brave yet sly. Smart yet simple minded. Hmmm. I guess we'll put you in… Slytherin!" There is a ripple of shock that emulates through the crowd. Neville, silently, gets up and goes to the cheering table. He looks longingly at the his three new friends at the Gryffindor table.

**A/N I hope you like it, I wanted to go somewhere different by putting Neville in Slytherin. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Dungeons

Chapter 6: The Dungeons

Neville eats the rest of his meal in silence. Draco Malfoy tries to bring me into the conversation, He makes a note of ignoring him.

"Slytherin? I'm really in Slytherin?" He thought to himself. "It put me into Slytherin!" Anger fills him. Every so often he looks longingly at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione are laughing together. They look happy, like they're having a good time. It's too bad he can't say the same about himself.

When the meal is over, the prefects began to shoo people out of the Great Hall. "This way, this way! This way, first years! Pay attention Ron!" The Gryffindor prefect yelled over the crowds noise. Neville looked at the boy, and recognized him to definitely be a Weasley. Malfoy confirmed this as moment later.

"That's a Weasley." Draco whispered, having been watching Neville fixated on the prefect. "Nasty things. Just look at the red hair and hand me down clothes."

"Yeah." Neville said bluntly.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy stuck out his hand. "Surely you've heard of my father."

"Yeah, didn't he work for the man that killed my parents?" Neville smiled, sarcastically. And Malfoy didn't seek another conversation with Neville.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." A small girl, with jet black hair and high cheek bones smiled warmly at him. "Don't mind Malfoy." She looked over at Malfoy who was now talking with two other boys.

"Neville Longbottom." He said, as though she didn't know who he was.

"Well, I'm sooo excited that your in Slytherin!" Pansy cooed. She was only 11, yet she reminded Neville of the creepy "High Schoolers" on muggle TV. Ugh.

She continued as they walked through the hallway, towards the dungeons. "You know, my grandfather was in Slytherin. And my mum and dad! I'm like a legacy!"

"Yah, my parents are dead! I guess I'm legacy too." Neville snapped. And like Malfoy, Pansy shut right up.

They turned the corner and the all piled into the common room. It was oddly green, and smelled. There were skulls and creepy snake statues decorated everywhere.

"Ohhh." The other first years looked in awe, around the room.

"Where's our room?" Neville ignores the other first year.

"Boys to the right, girls to the left." The prefect pointed, barely looking up from his clipboard. "Find the bed with your things next to it."

"I'd figured that one out." Neville muttered under his breath.

The room was long, with five beds. Surely one was ones Malfoy's and one once his. He was unsure who the other beds belonged to.

He found his bed fast. It was the one with the picture of his mom and dad, already propped up in the dresser. He smiled at the photo, and they smiled and waved back. He picked it up and lay on his bed. Neville put the photo under his pillow. Now he won't have to think about his parents shame.


End file.
